robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:NEAT Machine
Name Do we know what the official name for this robot is? I went with Neater Machine to keep it simple to begin with, but the factsheet in Series 7 makes it look like it should be called NEATer machine. I've also seen it written as NEATer Machine and NeatER Machine. Which name is correct? Christophee (talk) 14:33, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : On the team's website, it's written as NEATer Machine, and the original is NEAT Machine. I'd surmise that that's the way the team intended for it to be written. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent. Thank you very much. I'll make the changes now. Christophee (talk) 12:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Neater I've noticed from the RWNL website that Heat A of the second series of Dutch Robot Wars features a robot called Neater. Do we know whether this is the same robot as NEATer Machine or not? Christophee (talk) 00:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :I was looking through the comments on a video, and the PulverizeR captain mentioned that it was indeed the same machine. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent. Thank you very much. It seems that I get all my information on the Dutch series from you. Do you know whether it was actually known as Neater on the show, or whether they got the name wrong on the site? Christophee (talk) 00:08, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::RWNL and the PulzerizeR captain both call it "Neater", which was why I inferred that its name was Neater in the Dutch series. With no better sources, I think our best bet is to trust them, and have its name be "Neater" for the second Dutch series. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::Okey doke. Thank you for that. Christophee (talk) 01:36, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Split or possible rename? Does anybody think that we should split NEAT Machine and NEATer Machine? I know they are similar robots with similar names, but if you think about it, it's not really that different from Big Brother and Bigger Brother. If we're not going to do that, I think we should rename the article after NEAT Machine as it was the original robot and NEATer Machine is basically a sequel, so it shouldn't take the name of the article. Which one should we do? Christophee (talk) 23:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm thinking that we should definitely split the two robots. If nobody objects within the next day or so, I'll go ahead and make the split. Christophee (talk) 22:57, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::As there have been no objections, I'm going to go ahead and make the split. If anybody knows of an official team name, could you please add it to the infoboxes? For now I'm going to go with Team NEAT. Christophee (talk) 02:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm going to request that we unsplit this article. We're going to be stuck with creating a useless Team NEAT page, and the robots are almost the same with similar names. Its different with Big and Bigger Brother, because we all know Joe and Ellie. I vote merge under the name NEAT Machine. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good point about the team. I think we're going to have quite a few team pages lacking any interesting information. Even though I wanted to split them before, I won't object to them being merged again. I definitely agree it should be called NEAT Machine though. Christophee (talk) 18:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I agree too. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::It makes sense to re-merge. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC)